


Supernatural Poetry

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, Suptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Collected Supernatural poems by me, cutelittlekitty :D





	1. Suptober Stanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a loose summary of the first five seasons of Supernatural presented in verse :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to draw since I took a drawing class in college, but wanted to participate in Winchester_reload's Suptober, so I made my words my art :D this has one stanza different from my tumblr post because I wasn't happy with lips, so I fixed it. other than that, it should be the same so if it sounds familiar, you prolly came across it on tumblr :D

Day 1: Weapons  
They never played at hide and seek,  
And rarely toyed with toys.  
Raised as weapons, revenge to wreak,  
They never were just boys.

Day 2: Wardrobe  
They never had a uniform,  
Though oft in tees and plaid.  
The jeans they wore faded and worn,  
They lived with what they had.

Day 3: Monsters  
They learned what lies beneath the bed,  
That weres and vamps are real.  
Djinn grant wishes inside your head.  
They learned monsters don’t feel.

Day 4: Scars  
They changed their school every few weeks,  
So battle scars weren’t seen,  
And hid the tears upon their cheeks,  
Their mother’s loss was keen.

Day 5: Feathers  
They saw the fire, like feathers spread,  
Upon the ceiling high.  
The flaming wings above Sam’s bed,  
They watched flame quills fall nigh. 

Day 6: Lips  
They heard the words from Dad’s lips, “Dean,  
Take your brother and go,”  
The last they saw their mom was when,  
They ran for the front door.

Day 7: Blue  
Dean soon would learn what they had lost,  
What made their dad so blue,  
A life is much too high a cost,  
Sam will pay that price too.

Day 8: Hands  
Dean cooked for Sam, tucked him in bed,  
Crossed the street hand in hand.  
Always keeping him safe and fed,  
Sam hurried to be a man.

Day 9: Bedhead  
Dean curled with Sam in the back seat,  
Too big now for the space,  
Tousled hair that wouldn’t stay neat,  
Sam’s rare smile on his face.

Day 10: Research  
“Dean, lore says it’s a ‘kitsune’,  
You stab it in the heart.”  
Pretty girl in a library,  
Sam sad when they must part.

Day 11: Premiere  
Dean went to Sam one Halloween,  
A Stanford undergrad,  
And begged he come away with Dean;  
Sam had to help find Dad.

Day 12: Graves  
Dean found the case their dad was on,  
Love scorched Woman in White,  
Her house a grave, she can’t go back,  
Sam took her home that night.

Day 13: Blood  
Back to college, Dean said goodbye,  
Sam lay down on his bed.  
A drop of blood beside his eye,  
A flame-burst overhead.

Day 14: Fights  
Back Sam goes, to their hunting work,  
Kill monsters, not a twitch.  
“Dean, I don’t need a towel, jerk.”  
“No blood on the seats, bitch.”

Day 15: Love  
Back with their dad, he lets them hunt,  
Yellow-eyed demon guy,  
They lose, they crash, doctors are blunt,  
Dad trades life for Dean, why?

Day 16: Falling  
Back to the pattern, when Sam dies,  
Dean trades his life for Sam's.  
Hellhounds coming, Dean hears the cries,  
Falls to land of the damned.

Day 17: Night  
Back here on Earth, just three months pass,  
In hell it's thirty years.  
Endless night in torturer's grasp,  
'Til Dean has no more tears.

Day 18: Harvest  
Back to war, kill demons in Hell,  
Rescue the righteous man.  
Dean growing from the firm earth's swell,  
Somehow alive again.

Day 19: Sleep  
Angel must talk, but Dean can't hear,  
A vessel Cas must find.  
Jimmy Novak leaves family dear,  
Sleeps as Cas fills his mind.

Day 20: Nightmare  
Demons don't know who brought Dean back,  
Not a clue can they find.  
Visions of hell, chained to the rack,  
Nightmares that fill Dean's mind.

Day 21: Shadow  
Angels are good, so Dean was told,  
But something isn't right.  
Shadow of End Days on the world,  
Dicks with wings want the fight.

Day 22: Sigils  
Demons, Angels, warded against,  
Hiding inside a barn.  
Girl who hears the angel’s intents,  
Fell from Heaven, now gone.

Day 23: Wings  
Archangel protects author shmuck,  
Gospel of Sam and Dean.  
Lilith smokes out when Dean brings Chuck,  
Once archangel’s wings seen.

Day 24: Touching  
Demon ‘turned good’ helps Sam ‘succeed’,  
Lips on skin drink blood-wine.  
Touched by God, though Lucifer’s freed,  
Apocalypse, it’s time.

Day 25: Vehicles  
Baby don’t be jealous; you know,  
For Dean, there’s only you.  
Little Bastard was just in one show,  
Her history not true.

Day 26: Favorite Episode  
Trickster returns, maybe he'll help,  
Boys trapped in TV land.  
Twist? He’s secretly Gabriel,  
But he won’t lend a hand.

Day 27: Villains  
Lucifer later kills his bro,  
Along with pagan gods.  
Gabe’s last words spoke from a porn show,  
Four rings will even odds.

Day 28: Ladies  
Ellen and Jo sign on to fight,  
Meg shows up with hellhounds.  
Harvelles kill hounds, light up the night,  
Team fails to take Luc down.

Day 29: Gents  
Death waits for Dean, eating some ‘za,  
Takes back from Dean his scythe.  
He’ll help the human amoeba,  
If Dean will make Luc writhe.

Day 30: Curses  
Meg traps Cas, ringed by holy fire;  
Pipe drops, knocks her inside.  
Caught by Cas, eyed with desire,  
Meg bridge lets him outside.

Day 31: Halloween  
Archangels meet in graveyard scene,  
Vessels Dean knows too well.  
Luc dressed as Sam almost kills Dean,  
Sam drags Mike and Luc to Hell.

Day of the Dead: Epilogue  
Starts are easy; endings are hard,  
Lisa will dry Dean’s tears.  
One year later, Sam’s in their yard,  
Chuck smiles and disappears.

October 2018  
For Winchester-reload’s Suptober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> further notes; youmacon was lots of fun :D i'll have the next chapter of Forgotten Lies out on Monday, November 12, and hopefully a chapter of Life of a Couple coming soon too.


	2. My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the February [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com) on tumblr:  
> cutelittlekittykorner vs. sevynlira vs. envydean  
> Prompt: soulmate  
> Pairings: Destiel  
> Tags: sweet, Dean writes poetry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

You think you don’t have a soulmate,  
But man, that’s just not true.  
‘Cause never would you hesitate,  
To put me before you.

You raised me from the fires of hell,  
And swore that I had worth.  
That dumbass smile I know so well  
Has grown since my rebirth.

You claim that I’m some righteous man,  
But dude, that’s just not me.  
I always try the best I can,  
Though little that may be.

You praise me and my heart will burst,  
‘Cause chick flicks ain’t my scene.  
I ain’t the best; I ain’t the worst,  
But somewhere in between.

You always had my back for me,  
We’ve battled side by side.  
I’d have to be blind not to see,  
Without you I’d have died.

You tried to leave yourself behind  
In purgatory land.  
Though Naomi’s a bitch I find,  
I’m glad she gave a hand.

You and I both have made mistakes,  
Too big to be forgave.  
But just one look from you, it makes  
Me think I can be saved.

You’ve learned from me throughout the years,  
And gained your own free will.  
A hunter facing new found fears,  
No confidence instills.

You may be green, but did the job,  
Like family, through and through.  
Followed my lead, unlucky sob,  
My way’s not right for you.

You aren’t like me, no need to hide  
Behind a tough guy mask.  
Emotions would not hurt your pride,  
So you just have to ask.

You question and the words will twist  
My tongue on their way out.  
I only say your friendship’s missed  
When I must go without.

You gotta know just how I feel,  
Though I can’t say the words.  
Believe me though, ‘cause this is real,  
Not something you’ve misheard.

You must have felt this profound bond,  
That ties you tight to me.  
Though lovers not, it’s way beyond  
What simple friends would be.

You say a soulmate you can’t have,  
‘Cause angels have no soul.  
But Cas, you’re wrong; I gave you half  
Of my soul long ago.


	3. Flowers For the Righteous Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPN Poetry Challenge - 2019-03 - Flowers For the Righteous Man  
> [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com) | @Firefly124 vs. @cutelittlekittykorner  
> Prompt: Flowers  
> Pairings: destiel hints  
> Tags: temporary mcd?, canon divergent, sadness, pining, hopeful ending  
> many thanks to [CR_Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12) for looking it over for me :D

When you were born, the world to save,  
We angels came, and flowers gave.

Yarrow blooms for courage and love,  
Gifted the Michael’s Sword,  
Gladiolas to wish him strength,  
A man who keeps his word.

 

When once you asked a girl to dance,  
I traveled back and took the chance

To make for you a corsage pin,  
Of Gerbera Daisies,  
Wish cheerfulness for you although  
That dance you didn’t see.

 

When you were raised from Hell’s embrace,  
‘Twas I who stitched you with my grace,

And from the ground you sprouted strong,  
Like dandelion seeds,  
That care not whether they belong,  
Or if you call them weeds.

 

When you watched Sam fall to the pit,  
We thought that was the end of it.

And into Lisa’s arms you fled,  
To mend your heart so torn.  
From flower beds I hidden watched  
And with you, too, I mourned.

 

When purgatory spat you out,  
‘Cas, man, come on’, you had to shout.

I made you leave me anyway,  
Though somehow I returned,  
Walking through flow’rs beside the road,  
But gone before you turned.

 

When once again your brother died,  
I held you tightly as you cried.

Sam took the trials to close up hell,  
And save souls from the fire,  
Iris and hydrangea we burned,  
Upon his fun’ral pyre

 

When you did leave this world you saved,  
One angel came, to mourn your grave.

The others were all gone you see,  
Only one angel left.  
Single rose for pure love unclaimed,  
I’m here alone, bereft.

 

When heaven died and hell was closed,  
Death made a choice where souls would go.

Now afterlife is literal,  
All human souls reborn.  
Two decades hence, I’ll give to you,  
My red rose free of thorns.


	4. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPN Poetry Challenge - 2019-04 - Mother  
> [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com) | @cutelittlekittykorner vs. @afincf-tirwer vs. @mariokartmair  
> Prompt: box, caught, tear, air, emotion  
> Pairings: none  
> Tags: Poem from Jack to Kelly, sweet and a bit sad

I’ll never fit inside that box,  
Or be the man you saw.  
Nor can I change the things I’ve done,  
I have become so flawed.

I want so much to be of help,  
To get the bad guys caught.  
And make the world a better place;  
I can’t and I’m distraught.

I don’t regret the soul I gave,  
When its loss saved us all.  
But still wish I could shed a tear,  
I want to feel them fall.

I send my friend to heaven and  
Then wish that I could care.  
Wish I could feel sad that he’s gone,  
Dust scattered in the air.

I may not now feel emotion,  
Sorrow, joy or other.  
But still I’ll always try my best,  
I’ll make you proud, Mother.


End file.
